1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing; more specifically, it relates to a method of forming a solder interconnect structure on a thin wafer.
2. Background of the Invention
Increasing density of semiconductor devices has allowed semiconductor chips to decrease in area. Along with the decrease in chip area, has come a need to make the semiconductor chips thinner. Current methods of thinning semiconductor wafers often lead to damage of the semiconductor chips.